Night Terrors
by 3SavageSkillets
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella is changed by Laurent she remembers nothing and becomes a Volturi guard. 25 years later Edward and family think she's dead and move to Volterra what will happen when E & B see eachother again, can he help her remember EXB
1. Chapter 1

Night Terrors

Night Terrors

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight then I wouldn't be on this site writing free stuff for all of

you now would I?

Authors Note: I know I should be slaving away on my other stories but one of them is

sick with writers block and so I can't touch it, and the other has a bit too many possibilities so I can't right now. I promise to update both as soon as possible though.

P.S. - POV changes a lot in this chapter, because there are large time lapses, it's the only

way I can make this work without boring you.

3S.S. - I was reading someone else's story and was inspired to write this.

Chaos-Panic-&-Disorder- I think she's mad at me.

3S.S. - OF COURSE I AM, YOU TIED ME TO A CHAIR!!

Chaos-Panic-&-Disorder- /giggles nervously/ sorry…?

3S.S. - /sighs/ anyway on with the story….

Memories of Abandonment and Pain

_"I don't want you anymore Bella…" _Those were the last words I had ever heard him say through his perfect marble lips. He didn't want me, it made sense I had always known he was to perfect for me. I would never be good enough for him, it never made any sense that this god-like creature would want to spend even a second's worth of time with plain, clumsy me. He should be off wooing super models and actresses. I sat and remembered what it felt like to be in his arms, the way he smelled, the way he whispered my name. It was all too good to be true, I should have known it was all a dream, never anything more. I went to our meadow, well his meadow that he decided to show to me; it was still as beautiful as ever but it was lacking the one thing that made me love it, Edward. I wrapped my arms around my chest trying to hold myself together as I felt my heart being ripped apart at the remembrance of his name. I couldn't stand this anymore, Jacob my sole comfort since my angel left me was now refusing to talk to me and…_he_ didn't love me anymore, never had actually. I saw a rock that had split in half the edge was razor sharp and it lay in reach of my out stretched hand glinting in a welcoming way. I thought of the relief that this small rock could grant me, the end to the pain. I briefly thought of Charlie, and how he would feel about all this; but I couldn't and wouldn't pass up this opportunity. I had been causing Charlie pain with my depressed numbness anyway so if anything he would probably feel relief at my death, and if he didn't well Charlie was more used to living alone anyway, he would survive without me. Resolute in my decision I picked up the rock holding it hard enough to make my hand bleed. Somewhere close by a wolf howled as if in pain, I began to turn my head in the direction of the creature but then turned back, nothing could stop me now. I slammed the point of the rock into the crook of my elbow, I cried out in pain as the sharp rock dug into my flesh and somewhere close by the wolf whined with me, but I was determined and I dragged my makeshift razor down my arm, following the line of my vein to my wrist. I repeated the action on my other arm and watched in disgusted fascination as blood poured from my self inflicted wounds. I cried softly in both emotional and physical pain and closer now the wolf whined and howled with me. I turned my head, but it was not towards the crying wolf that I turned instead I looked towards the face of the blood lust filled eyes of Laurent. He glanced around nervously and then ran at me at vampire speeds knocking me to the ground, I cried out in shock the wolf began to growl and snarl viciously. Laurent put his mouth to my wrist frenziedly sucking the blood from my wounds. I cried out in agony as I felt the venom from the back of Laurent's throat mingle with my blood and begin to shoot up into my veins. The wolf's cries became more frantic and soon there were more wolf-cries all of them much closer than the first had been before. Just then I heard a crashing sound and a gray, reddish brown and black wolf burst into the clearing followed shortly after by several other wolves that I couldn't see clearly. Laurent gave a strangled growl and leapt away from his easy meal racing off into the trees, all of the wolves followed him growling, snarling, and howling as they went. I threw back my head and screamed in agony, waiting for the hungry wolves to come back and finish me off before my change could be completed. I screamed and wailed calling out the names of the two men I had loved the most, Edward and Jacob. Even now _his _name was still agony to say even to myself. I continued to scream and writhe as the fire spread through my veins and my flesh became colder and colder. It was about fifteen minutes later and my screaming brought one of the wolves back to the meadow, it was the reddish brown one I had first seen leap into the clearing. It crawled over to me tail between its legs and head ducked it whimpered and gently nudged my arm that was closest to it. I screamed louder the movement increasing my pain, the wolf whined helplessly and began to quiver then suddenly it was Jake, naked as the day he was born, lying on his stomach with his hand stretched out towards me. Jacob was shaking hysterically with the violent sobs that were wracking his body. He slowly reached out and grabbed my hand rubbing his thumb in slow soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"Oh God, Bella why?! Why would you do this to yourself? Oh God, it's all my fault I couldn't save you; I smelled the vampire, he was attracted to the smell of fresh blood, but the rest of the pack wasn't close enough for us to get him in time! Oh! Why Bella why? Why did you want to kill yourself, he wasn'tworthitBellaIloveyouhedidn'tdeserveyouheneverdidOhGodBellaIloveyou! Iloveyousomuch!!" He cried he was insane with grief it was impossible to understand the last few things he said they were said so quickly said and jumbled together. He cried over my hand lightly kissing my palm whenever my screams would become more intense. He stayed with me all three days of the change and didn't leave me until it was time for him to take me somewhere to feed. He took me to a grove filled with a herd of deer and I drained them all of blood. But I was a newborn and while Jake couldn't allow me to drain any humans I couldn't resist the smell of them and Jake chased me far from the Quillette lands. He told Charlie I killed myself by throwing myself in the ocean, he had seen me do it, but he couldn't reach me in time to stop me and no one ever found my body. I may have been a newborn but I had only one goal in my mind, to go to Italy and join the Volturri as a guard. I had no memory of my human life at all, my first memory was of Jake holding my hand, but I had heard another vampire speak of the Volturri in Italy with an awe filled voice and I wanted to serve them. I didn't know what I could tell them to make them accept me, I mean after all I was a newborn who couldn't even remember her own name…

**(Brief Authors Note: Alice would not have seen Bella try to kill herself because Jacob was very close to her. I just figured I would clarify that before I receive torrents of why didn't Edward try to kill himself when Alice saw Bella die, well it's because they had no clue. Also I will include what happened to Bella in the twenty five year time span, but it will be her telling it not part of the story line)**

_Twenty-five Years Later_

**Edwards POV**

"YOU MADE US ALL ABANDON HER! LEAVING WITHOUT EVEN BEING ABLE TO SAY GOODBYE AND NOW YOU WANT TO JUST RANDOMLY GO BACK?! WHAT ARE YOU EXPECTING TO DO EDWARD HUH? HUH?! RUN BACK TO HER AND HAVE HER BE WAITING FOR YOU WITH OPEN ARMS?! YOU LEFT HER EDWARD AND YOU MADE US ALL ABANDON HER TO! WE LOVE BELLA …."

"SHUT UP ALICE, I AM NOT GOING BACK TO CHANGE HER OR EVEN TALK TO HER. I JUST WANT TO CHECK UP ON HER, FROM A DISTANCE…make sure she's alright." I muttered defeated, Alice was right after what I did I had no right to go back to Fork's and try and see Bella. I had negated that right the second I left her and claimed I didn't love her. But still I hadn't seen her in 25 years and it would be easy to find her and watch her sleep, if she was still in Forks, and that would silence all my worries about her, just to see her sleeping softly and soundly one last time. My whole family thought I was a fool for leaving Bella alone just because of one little incident, Alice was a bit more extreme with this; she just flat out hated me. Ever since we had been forced to leave Jasper had blamed himself for my unhappiness and had been inconsolable for the first two years, now he was merely always slightly sad. Not only did Jasper's sadness make Alice sad but I had not been the only one in my family to love Bella and Alice missed her best friend and blamed me both for her husband's depression and the loss of her best friend. I had really screwed up, but we had moved into Seattle and we were close enough to Forks that I could drive down there and see Bella just one more time. It was something I couldn't make myself not do, no matter what Alice said.

Later that night while my family was out doing their own thing, I got into my silver Volvo and drove down to Forks. I silently broke into Charlie's house and looked for where he kept any information about where Bella lived now. Finding nothing I went upstairs and watched Charlie sleep, the man was old, very old; his breathing was labored and his entire body consistently shook from the light breeze blowing through the open window. I looked fondly upon the old man who was once going to be my father in law. I gently pulled the blanket up to cover him better and softly shut the window to try and make him a little more comfortable. Charlie was going to die within the hour that much was obvious, I could hear his heart fluctuating between beating very loudly to very quietly and I knew it could only keep up it's weak attempts at keeping the old man breathing for so much longer. I bent down and whispered Bella in Charlie's ear, his thoughts would betray him here, his subconscious mind would unwillingly think what I needed to know. At the name of his only daughter Charlie began to toss and turn in his sleep, he immediately broke out in a cold sweat.

"Bella…my beautiful baby girl…why did you leave me?" Charlie muttered brokenly in his sleep. Then he thought the most disturbing images I had ever seen. Bella broken and sobbing, Bella walking around like a zombie for months on end, Jacob helping Bella to heal, Bella when Jacob stopped talking to her, and finally Jacob coming over one day and telling Charlie that Bella had thrown herself into the ocean and had never been found again. I ran as fast as I could, I ran until I had no idea where I was or where I was going I just knew I had to go somewhere, to do something. When I finally stopped I found myself back in my room in Seattle. Alice was standing over me; her mind beseeched me to tell her what I discovered. I looked at her brokenly.

"Bella killed herself months after we left. Jacob saw her jump off of a cliff, he couldn't stop her and no one was ever able to find her body. I made her kill herself, she died because of me. It's all my fault…you were right all along Alice, I killed her. I ruined her life when I left and it resulted in her being more willing to murder herself and hurt everyone who loved her than live with the pain. I…I…I really am a monster Alice. This is exactly why angels shouldn't fall in love with monsters, because over time the angels get hurt." After that I broke down dry sobs wracked my body and I lay in my bed for a month refusing to eat, refusing to be comforted. I was a monster; monsters deserved all the pain they received for their evil deeds. It just killed me that my angel was the one who had to suffer for my idiocy.

"Oh God why did you let her kill herself? She was so innocent so pure, she deserved better than me. Bella, I loved you so much, how could you do it?" Alice slowly walked into my room without knocking.

"Edward…I'm so sorry for what happened. Don't kick me out, I only came in here to say that Carlisle thinks that maybe if we weren't living so close to Forks that then maybe you would feel a little better. So we're moving again. To Italy this time, Aro has been trying to get Carlisle to move back in with him and he has invited us to an upcoming Ball so we are moving in with them. Pack everything you want to take. We are leaving tomorrow."

The Volturri…we were moving in with the Volturri. This could be exactly what I needed to end my pathetic existence. No planning though, I need to keep changing my mind, Alice can't know.

**Bella POV**

It had been twenty-five years since I had stumbled up to the gates of Volterra and begged the Volturri to let me be their guard. Aro had seen what an odd life I had lead and had therefore allowed me to stay, the first week was spent with him explaining who I was before I moved to Forks to me, apparently I had repressed my memories so much that I had made myself forget everything that happened while I was there, I had also somehow managed to make myself forget my name; no one knows why I did that. Months after I was accepted the Volturri admitted letting me join them was the best decision they had ever made. My powers were, unique…to say the least. Since it was a werewolf that had saved me when I was changing I was completely immune to them…they couldn't kill me, since I had to change my personality to reflect the people I was around now I could change my physical appearance just as easily, I could take other vampire's powers with just one touch because almost all powers were immune to me-which they still were-, I could control all the elements because I was happy in the sun and sad in the rain, and I could make any vampire fertile…I don't know where that one came from. . I was also, for some very strange reason, the most beautiful vampire anyone had ever seen, no one knew why my beauty would be magnified with my change. All anyone knew recently was that for the first time ever Volterra was terrorized by eight vampire children, all of them fully trained in how to incapacitate a human and mostly trained in their unique powers. There was to be a Ball held in a few weeks time to declare them as official members of the Volturri, there was a lot of planning to do. I was in charge of coming up with suitable decorations for where the party would be, and planning the security for Aro, Marcus, and Caius; this party would be packed and they needed to be protected at all costs. Unfortunately I had a third task and one I was not looking forward to, I was supposed to design a wing of Volterra castle for the Cullens, a new vampire family who was coming to live with us, while they would probably not get a chance to meet me until the Ball it was still annoying putting up with new vampires. Oh well, I already had an idea about what I would do with their original rooms, Aro had given me a description of each of them. That was unimportant at the moment though, it was time to feed…

Authors Note: So that's it, tell me what you think should I continue or abandon.


	2. Chapter 2

Night Terrors

Night Terrors

Disclaimer: I tell you I don't think I own, you don't try to sue, everyone goes home happy!

Authors Note: Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are great. Here's what you asked for, hope it lives up to your expectations.

Warning: This chapter has slight Breaking Dawn spoilers, nothing too big but still.

3. S.S.: /sighs/ Anywho…

Chapter 2 Half Recognitions

("Bella" POV)

I walked to my room contentedly, licking the last remnants of blood from my lips. Those mortals had been more fun than most of the others; they struggled longer and more determinedly. My eyes glowed a bright ruby red from the humans I had just drained of all their blood. Mmmmm I needed a full stomach to work at my best, the Cullens would be arriving in under a week, and I had to make their wing look spectacular before they got here. Stupid new arrivals always complicating everything, I sighed, oh well not much I could do about it. I walked to their wing, my arms full of wallpaper and paint cans.

/1 hour later/

Alright, I thought as I headed away from Alice's completed room, one left. I walked to what would soon be Edward Cullen's room and couldn't help but feel the slight tingle of recognition, the whole room would be black and gold I decided. I hauled in a black leather sofa and shelves for all his CDs. I don't know where the inspiration came from because Aro hadn't told me to do any of this to the room, it just somehow felt…right…almost familiar. I shook my head as I finished off the last detail of Edward's room, where had I seen this before?

"Aura?" Thesdan, one of Aro's guards, asked as he walked into the room. Aura was the name the Volturri had decided to call me, since I had no memory of my name.

"Yes, Thesdan?" I asked reluctantly turning from the familiar sight before me.

"It's time." I sighed; this was going to be a _very_ long day.

Despite the fact that I had lived with the Volturri almost all my vampire life it still bothered me seeing vampires ripped to pieces. It reminded me all too much of my first memory, being chased by a La Push changeling with bared teeth all to ready to rip me to shreds. But this was necessary, the vampire children had to be trained to incapacitate an immortal or they would be completely defenseless if Volterra was ever attacked. Chloe, an Irish vampire, had released an army of newborns on Swords Ireland; her whole army had, of course, been decimated by Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and a select few other guards, but Chloe herself had been brought in for "questioning". In other words Chloe was going to be executed by the children so they could practice. I moved to stand off to the left of the three elders, Renata, Aro's personal shield, shook as Chloe was brought into the room and moved closer to where we were all standing. Renata was unerringly loyal and devoted to Aro and she was terrified any time he was near any form of danger. Marcus and Caius wives stood close behind our group, holding the children as they squirmed around anxiously. I shifted nervously and Aro looked over at me and smiled, he held out his hand for me to take and I grasped it in my own allowing him to read my thoughts. I could block him if I made up my mind to, no one else's powers worked against me his were no different, I simply had more control and could decide if someone's powers could work on me or not and there was simply no point in blocking Aro. I patiently allowed him to read my mind and restrained the power that allowed me to read his in return. He nodded once released my hand and grasped my wrist instead. It was his silent way of keeping contact with me, when he grabbed my wrist it meant he wanted me to read his mind so that I could see what he wanted me to do without telling me. I nodded silently and remained by his side. Chloe was brought in with Jane and Alec following behind her, each with a hand on one of her shoulders. When she saw Aro she leapt forward and prostrated herself in front of him, grabbing his robe between her hands.

"Thank you kind master, thank you. You are wise and merciful." She babbled. I noted that she was incredibly unremarkable for a vampire, she was plain and powerless. Jane grasped Aro's hand, Ah so that's why Chloe was so relieved, she thought she was going to become a member of the guard. Ha, she was completely worthless as one of us; we were collected for our abilities not because we did something stupid and got a second chance.

"Ah, dear one, you have been brought here for a special purpose." Aro said, having fun toying with her.

"Yes master, thank you." Chloe said, somehow managing to bow even lower to the floor.

"Yes, of course you must be punished for your crime, but your death will benefit our children." Aro said with a small malicious smile. Chloe stared at him in horror before the wives whispered in the children's ears and released them. Then eight young immortals began biting her, tearing off limbs and large chunks of flesh. I looked away in disgust. Aro moved his hand from my wrist to clutch my hand tightly, 'You know it is necessary, she broke the law, and she would have died anyway this way at least her death benefits the children.' I nodded but refused to watch the execution in front of me.

(Later that same day)

There was a short knock on my door, followed swiftly by Demetri entering my room. I glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow, he smiled sheepishly.

"It seems Chloe had a mate. He was in Asia doing the exact same thing she was doing in Ireland. But unlike kid chow over here boy toy had a special skill." He said and plopped down on my sofa next to me.

"Alright, so what is hubby dearests' power?"

"He can see through the eyes of anyone he has ever touched. And so he saw us all, and since we need to go kill him we need you to come along so he won't see us coming. You can look like no one he's ever seen before and he won't know it's us coming to finish the job." I sighed

"You want _me_ to be a death dealer?"

"Don't be difficult Aura we need you…I need you."

"Demetri, don't start on that, and don't give me those puppy dog eyes. Alright…I'll go." Demetri threw back his head and laughed.

"Me? Use puppy dog eyes? Psh, you're crazy!" He said jokingly with a big smile on his face. He shuffled closer to me and still smiling traced my jaw line with his fingertips twice before moving in for a kiss. I leaned away from him and turned my head.

"I don't think that would be a very wise idea considering." I told him in a whisper. I could still feel his steady breathing against my face as he sat still, contemplating. Then he reluctantly pulled back with a sigh.

"This isn't fair, you don't want _him_! Do you think he'll ever get over you enough for this to work?"

"I doubt it, but then again intuition isn't one of my gifts. Perhaps you should ask this Alice Cullen character when that family gets here." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed then. At least all _those_ males have mates so they won't be pawing all over you to." I laughed.

"Come on Demetri, enough gloomy talk. Let's go dispatch an army and execute a traitor." He smiled wickedly and we both raced out of my room.

(Edward's POV)

We had arrived in Volterra the day before the Ball occurred. Carlisle had been determined to cheer me up and had made us all tour Italy before taking us to Volterra. We arrived in the packed city during the middle of the day so we were all wearing turtlenecks, gloves, hats, and sunglasses. Aro sent a limo to pick us up from the airport and we hid behind the tinted windows until we reached the entrance to the Volturri castle. At the foot of the castle stood at least 20 cloaked figures waiting for us, we were hurriedly ushered inside and lead to Aro's grand office, where Aro waited for us impatiently.

[Authors Note: Thoughts are in single quotations '' Spoken words are in double quotations ""]

"Carlisle, my good friend, how have you been? It's been far too long since we last spoke." Aro said enthusiastically, 'My Carlisle, how large _your _family has grown, much safer having you here in Volterra where myself and my guards can keep an eye on you.' He reached out and grabbed Carlisle's hand, I saw all of my father's thoughts and memories flow through Aro's mind. It almost made me physically ill having Carlisle that close with this back stabbing schemer.

"Ah, you have found some amazing additions to your family Carlisle; I to have many new family members." Images of two doll-like vampires looking almost exactly identical with strange and awesome powers flashed before my eyes, followed by images of the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. I get the distinct impression that Aro wanted her to be his mate. I couldn't help rolling my eyes, Aro knew _nothing _of love. 'Edward and Alice would be remarkable assets to my guard, hearing thoughts from a distance and seeing the future, what power!' Aro thought greedily. My lip curled in disgust and rage as I saw the image in his mind, Alice and I in flowing grey cloaks standing beside Aro, our eyes glowing bright crimson. Aro grasped Emmett's hand next and laughed at the childish mindset of the giant vampire; 'Ah this one reminds me of Felix only without the ability of transforming inanimate objects.' He eagerly grasped Alice's hand, electing a furious glare and hiss from Jasper.

"Ah, that was fascinating seeing all those things that have not yet come to pass! How intriguing!" 'Imagine how _her _powers would benefit my family; almost as great an asset as Aura.' Again I was bombarded with images of the beautiful vampire. Who was she? _What_ was she? Aro stretched his hand out to me last, I gingerly grasped the translucent palm in my own and watched all my memories, thoughts, and the thoughts of those around me be replayed in his head. I bowed my head in agony at the onslaught of images. Aro pulled back reluctantly.

"Amazing, that was fascinating! How could you waste your 'la tua cantate'?" I saw Bella's face in his mind and flinched; Aro saw my expression and nodded once.

"We must speak later Edward, we have much to discuss." He said remembering my suicide plans. "Now my friends, you have had a long journey and I'm sure you all would like to see the wing that has been prepared for you. We also have some animals in cages help yourselves to any of them as you please. You may leave to explore the city, you must, of course, wait until night time though." He walked out into the hall and motioned for the human secretary. "Rebecca darling? Would you please show the Cullen's to their wing? Thank you dearest, now if you will please excuse me friends; some of my guard are returning from a mission and I must attend to them." The beautiful vampire was on his mind again; apparently she was one of the guards who were returning. Aro nodded graciously and returned to his study. A group of guards was walking towards Aro's study from the opposite direction. The secretary's mind identified the one in the lead as Jane, one of the two doll-faced vampires from Aro's mind; she regarded the vampire with fear. Apparently Jane was a vicious sadist.

"This way please." Rebecca's sickly sweet voice chimed as she began ascending a long spiraling staircase, with Carlisle in the lead directly behind her and me taking up the rear. She had to be about 30 and it was obvious that the elders would soon decide whether to turn her or kill her. When we _finally_ reached our wing, one of the downsides to being lead by a human, Rebecca gave us each a key and left. The wing was huge, its ceiling was domed and the walls inside all of the bedrooms were was pure glass, which overlooked a view of the forests outside Volterra. I walked into the room designated for me and saw an exact replica of my room in Forks. I dropped to my knees and began to sob, tearlessly, hysterically. Jasper and Alice followed me in and quietly gasped.

"Oh…" was all that Alice could say, but her mind started in on her memories of Bella before she cut them off and began translating a Fall Out Boy song to Latin. Jasper thought of Bella's last birthday party before he quickly began trying to figure out the meaning of life, because he apparently didn't see how it could be 42. I stood up slowly and then started tearing everything off the walls with a vengeance; I ripped the couch to shreds, and broke the fancy stereo and every single CD. I sighed in relief once the room was completely destroyed. I turned to see my whole family staring at me with shock filled faces and completely blank minds.

"I'll just take over one of these extra rooms over here." I said and walked to the baby blue spare room on the opposite side of the wall from my family's rooms. I walked into the room and slammed the door before I plopped down on a small couch and turned on a small radio to a classical music channel. To my horrible luck they were playing 'Clair de Lune' by Debussy. I hissed and tossed the radio against a wall with enough force to go through to the other side. I couldn't stand living without Bella for much longer; I would have to go to the Volturri to end my suffering soon. Hopefully Carlisle was right and I would see her again when I died.

(Aura POV)

Jane walked in front of our victorious group as we sauntered down the halls to Aro's study. I ranked far above the little sadist and therefore should have been in the lead of our group, but I didn't feel like dealing with Jane's whining today. So I stood in the back and therefore was the last to see the Cullens ascending the stairwell. I let out a small gasp as I saw the bronze haired vampire trailing behind the rest of his family, he looked so familiar. His face was like the dream of a dream that seemed to haunt me and tug at the sealed door that guarded my most repressed memories. I shook my head I couldn't have known him; nevertheless this was something I wanted to talk to Aro about. I finished the march into his study and watched as he grasped Jane's hand and she told him of our success. Demetri glanced over at me and smiled as Aro pulled away and clapped his hands together like a little child.

"Oh wonderful dear ones, you have all done me proud these last few days." He babbled on for a while longer before patting Jane's cheek and dismissing us. I lingered as the others left electing a frown of disapproval from Demetri and a snarl from Jane. I growled back at her and bared my teeth.

"How may I be of service to you my dear Aura? Have you reconsidered my offer?" Aro asked looking at me curiously with a hope filled voice; he reached his hand out to me. I shook my head, lightly trailed my fingers across his palm, and gave him a curious look. The hope died in Aro's eyes.

"Ah that would be Edward Cullen; he's one of the vampires coming to live with us. He's the first one Carlisle changed. Why do you think you know him?" he responded in a bitter tone.

"I don't know he just seemed very familiar to me." Aro nodded his jaw set in a frown. I sighed, Aro would never let my refusal go. He took a step towards me lightly touching my wrist with a desperate look in his eyes. I gently grabbed his hand and watched as all his memories of his fantasies with me play in his mind. I jerked my hand away and stepped back, he stepped with me following me until I was backed into a corner.

"Aro no!" I said sternly as he reached out to touch me.

"You know I can order you to."

"Yes, but would you really risk the most powerful vampire on your side turning against you? If I hadn't told them to the children wouldn't even listen to the wives, _they_ obey me and will follow _me_ wherever I lead remember?" The desperation in my voice was ridiculously obvious now. Aro stopped and glared at me. His arm pulled back and his full armed slap would have unhinged my jaw if I was human. He growled and slammed me into the wall behind me hard enough to crack the cement. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the mouth I stood completely still and unresponsive. He seemed irritated by the response and slapped me again harder this time. Then he knotted his hand in my hair and jerked my head back leaving my throat bare and vulnerable. He growled again and bit into my throat. I hissed in pain as the venom burned my granite flesh. Aro pulled away.

"Do _not_ question _me_ Aura! You may be the most powerful here but never forget you would be nothing without me. If I hadn't taken you in, you would still be a worthless wandering nomad with no idea who she is, or what she can do. _Never _forget that, I own you! You are _mine_!" Someone nervously cleared their throat from behind us and Aro reluctantly stepped away from me. It was Alice Cullen, her delicate hands folded in front of her, waiting patiently in the doorway.

"Ah yes, Alice come in how may I help you?" Aro said in his most gentleman-like voice. Ah perfect, Alice gave me the perfect getaway chance.

"Excuse me, Aro, Alice." I said graciously and nodded to both of them before leaving the room quickly. I walked down the hall furiously; I belonged to no one, NO ONE! I had to get some of this anger out.

"Felix," I snarled as I passed him. "Come on let's get a few good rounds in." He grinned and followed me. Once we got to the practice area I turned to him and growled. It was a low feral sound, and earned Felix's knowing smile.

"Who pissed you off sweetheart?" he asked in a mock sweet voice. I snarled and leapt towards him, knocking him backwards and getting a snap on his shoulder before he threw me off of him and into a wall. He flung himself after me and barreled me into the wall hard enough that the concrete behind me shattered. I grabbed his face and twisted hard enough to break his neck, he stumbled backwards and popped it back into place. He charged after me and I leapt over his head landing behind him. I jumped onto his back and sank my teeth into the back of his neck, tearing off a chunk of his granite flesh. A crowd began to form around us including what had to be one of the Cullens with his cell phone out recording us. I jumped off of Felix's back as he turned to slam me into the wall. I leapt at him again tearing off his left arm. He bit into my face taking off the right half below my eye. I swung my fist and hit him in the face hard enough to make him slide back several feet. Felix smiled and dove low biting a chunk out of my stomach. I snarled and kicked him in the face, snapping his neck again and breaking his nose. He fell back and I jumped on him ripping chunks odd of his face. His arm grabbed one of my arms by the shoulder and ripped it off. To end the battle I bit into his throat and jerked my head with enough force to tear his head off. I hated watching other vampires get torn to pieces but sometimes you just need to fight yourself out. The crowd cheered as I stood up and the half of my face still attached smiled, then I concentrated on finding my arm.

(Edward POV)

Heidi came up and cleaned the mess from my room, I felt guilty that she had to clean it up but I couldn't be in that room. Now I sat with my whole family, except for Emmett, not paying attention to some lame Disney movie. We were all worried about Aro's thoughts and none of us were calm enough to think about other things, except for Emmett who wanted to go explore the castle; as if thinking of him had been a summons Emmett burst through the door.

"You guys will never believe what just happened!" he yelled excitedly, we all just stared at him. "These Italian people are intense they take practicing to a whole new level. Here you guys have to see this to believe it." He hooked his phone up to the T.V. his thoughts were impossible to discern they were so jumbled. "So when me and Alice went downstairs to talk to Aro I decided I wanted to go exploring. So I saw this guard leaving Aro's office and I figured I'd follow her and she walked up to that Felix guy and called him over to practice. So I followed them to see the fight, and yeah you guys _have_ to see this." It started out normally enough, she growled and leapt at him snapping at his shoulder, he slammed her into a wall, but then they actually started tearing each other apart.

"Wow…they're actually killing each other, some of that will leave permanent marks. Are you sure this wasn't an execution?" Jasper asked leaning eagerly towards the T.V. Emmett nodded.

"Yep, positive." He answered.

That was the girl I had seen in Aro's mind…she…reminded me of someone. Jasper glanced at me worriedly, I was getting anxious watching the female put in arms way and my anxiety was worrying him. I nodded once at him and he turned back to the screen with a speculative look.

"Do you think Aro knows his guards are tearing each other apart?" Carlisle asked sounding concerned as the female tore Felix's head off.

"All the other guards acted like this was normal." Emmett said and shrugged. He smiled impishly and replayed the video, everyone laughed at his childishness.

"I don't think Aro minds his guards getting hurt he bit the female and was slapping her around earlier." Alice said, for some odd reason I got the intense urge to rip Aro's throat out when I heard this, which made no sense, I had never even met this vampire.

"That's not like Aro, if he wants a guard punished he has his other guards do it, he doesn't slap them around." Carlisle answered.

"Well he slapped her twice, bit her, slammed her into a wall, and tried to kiss her, while yelling that she belonged to him so…" Alice said with a shrug.

"He _kissed_ her?" I asked, Carlisle echoed my question.

"Yeah, she looked like she wanted to kill him for it." Alice answered and laughed, "She reminds me of someone but I can't think of whom. I asked Aro about her, he said her name was Aura and that she was really powerful, that was it. The most powerful vampire the Volturri had ever seen was how he worded it."

"Carlisle stared in shock, "The _most_ powerful they have _ever_ seen? That's saying something for them, be careful around this Aura, she may not be safe." The whole family nodded, we were fatally serious yet again.

Authors Note: End chapter 2, so drop me a line and tell me what you think, reviews make the author smile which causes inspiration which causes more chapters, know what I mean?

Click here l/ (- down pointing arrow)


	3. Chapter 3

Night Terrors

Disclaimer: I don't believe I am Stephenie Meyers so don't get your panties in a twist.

Authors Note: First off I would like to thank all my reviewers, and those of you who have added me to your favorites or put me or my story on alert; you guys have really inspired me to keep this story going. I apologize that it took so long for me to update /ducks flying tomatoes/ I am going to try to make my updates more consistent /peeks over the side of an overturned table/ so anyway, this is what you asked for, I hope it lives up to your expectations.

3.S.S.- Well that took longer then I thought it would but hey here's the new chapter now anyway…

Chapter 3 And They Danced On Into the Night

(Alice)

The Great Hall inside Volterra castle was a notable room, wide enough to fit more than 100,000 vampires comfortably, and tall enough for a dragon to stand at full height without smacking it's head. But it was for none of these qualities that Alice Cullen sought it out as she wandered the halls. Mournful music reverberated through the walls as Alice closed in on her intended location, she stepped through the white, gold inlaid, double doors and watched as her "brother" Edward Cullen's fingers danced across the keys of an enormous grand piano. Edward didn't turn to look at her as she entered, he didn't even acknowledge her when she sat right next to him on the piano bench. Alice hoped that Edward would somehow be able to survive the loss of the love of his life Bella. The second the name Bella crossed Alice's thoughts Edward stood abruptly knocking over the bench, and almost her, as he violently whirled on her.

"What do you want Alice" he snarled in a voice colder than ice.

"I heard the piano, I just wanted to watch you play again…" Alice answered hesitantly. Edward took several calming breaths before he spoke again.

"Go away Alice, I just want to be left alone right now."

"Don't push everyone away Edward, I know you are grieving, but you can't bring her back and she wouldn't have wanted you to spend the rest of your life moping around!"

"Alice, I am warning you, leave now. I don't want to do anything we'll both regret later." his voice remained calm, though icy cold, but his eyes smoldered with pure rage and despairing agony. Alice knew she had pushed him as far as she could for one night. Tomorrow was the day of the Great Ball and Edward would have to socialize at that whether he wanted to or not; every vampire in Volterra was required to attend, and even guests from other countries were arriving every day. Alice stuck out her bottom lip in a petulant pout, directed her most sad puppy dog eyes at her brother, and sighed dramatically.

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later then…"

Edward took a deep unnecessary breath and nodded in relief.

"Alice, I'm sorry." he said as she was walking through the intricate doors, she stopped briefly, slightly nodded, and then continued away from the Great Hall. There had to be someway to fix her brother's broken heart.

(Edward)

Edward breathed in and out as calmly as he could until he could no longer hear Alice's softly retreating footsteps. Then he slowly righted the piano bench and reluctantly sat. His fingers gently caressed the piano keys as he sat and contemplated. Alice wanted him healed, she wanted to see him whole again, but without Bella he was simply an empty shell of what he once was. He could no longer go back to being the Edward from before Bella, and his happiness from when he had Bella could never be without his angel. There was nothing for him anymore, his angel had fallen like a star across his sky and now he was left in utter and complete darkness, unable to see light or reason. If he remained existing he would truly become a monster, unable to control his simple lusts for the blood of humans, he would kill until he had to be stopped. It was better if he just ended it now before his grief drove him mad and he went out of control. He came out of his thoughts long enough to notice that his fingers were dancing across the keys and playing Bella's lullaby. Edward stopped abruptly and jerked away from the piano once again knocking over the bench. He stared at the piano in horror, as he stared he heard the sound of light footsteps fleeing the doorway and departing down the corridor. Edward ran to the doors and glanced around the halls only in time to see the shadow of the figure disappear around the corner. Edward took a deep breath and smelled the scent of the vampire; Freesia.

(Aura)

Aura fled until she reached her room where she firmly shut the door behind her and leaned against the cool wood. She breathed heavily, not from her run, but from the unmistakable nostalgia that had wracked her body upon hearing the melancholy tune the bronze haired vampire, Edward Cullen she had been told, played. She couldn't place where she has heard the song before she only knew without a doubt that she had heard it before. The tune was not incredibly remarkable, nor was the vampire playing it; he could read minds she could tell that much but she had never been attracted to another vampire for power. True he was attractive but her own Demetri was more so, he wasn't stronger than Felix or even his own brother Emmett, and even Aro was a better musician. Then why couldn't she seem to shake her sudden infatuation with him? Why couldn't she ignore the feeling of familiarity she felt every time she saw him? Aura took a deep calming breath and opened her door ready to go search out more information about this Edward. The door swung open just as Demetri raised his hand to knock.

"Oh, Demetri!" Aura stated in shock, "What are you doing here?"

Demetri stepped closer to her, "I wanted to see you, do I need a better reason than that?" He said in a low voice.

Aura smiled all thoughts of Edward Cullen banned from her mind.

"Of course not." she said and opened the door wider so he could get past. He smiled and traced his fingers across her side as he walked past her deeper into the room. He sat on the sofa and motioned for her to come sit next to him. Aura smiled and closed the door behind her, walking over to Demetri slowly and settling down in his lap. He smiled and wrapped both arms around her slender waist. He kissed the sides of her neck gently and she turned to face him and put one leg on either side of his lap instead.

"You know this isn't a good idea. Aro is the jealous type and if he ever learned that you have pursued me he wouldn't stop until you were dead and if anything ever came of it, he would make sure it was a slow torturous death." she said looking deep into his eyes.

Demetri simply nodded, "I know, but I would rather die for having the chance to live than spend the rest of my life never being able to touch you, hold you, love you." he said gently running his hands slowly from her neck, down her arms, and around her waist to her lower back. Then he pulled her close and kissed her. She tangled her fingers in his messy hair and allowed him to kiss her as she had never allowed him before. There was a part of her that knew that it would never, _must_ never, come to more than this. Aro was more than just the jealous type, he was the image of rage, greed, and lust. He was the devil's own advocate on earth, determined to seduce the living and walking dead with his façade of calm and decency but really he only ever corrupted, and killed. She would not allow Demetri, or any vampire in the future to die for love of her.

(Carlisle)

Esme had gone in search of Edward. When she heard Alice retell her fears for Edward my compassionate wife had immediately decided that actions had to be taken to cheer him up; so now the whole family was going on a moonlight tour of Volterra, guided by Caius' wife Zaida. I made the excuse that I needed to catch up with Aro and stayed behind. My real reason for lagging was a need check the condition of the two guards who had battled so violently, but I could hardly tell the family that when I had instructed them to stay away from the guards. I had to learn more about this Aura character, and how much of a threat she truly was to me and my family. I found Felix first, he was sprawled across the floor of the kitchen with a human maid gingerly cleaning around him. He was put back together and miraculously completely free of scars from his recent battle.

"Hello Felix." I said in greeting and slowly entered the kitchen, I didn't want to surprise him.

"'Ello Doc. How can I serve u today?" He replied jollily. I sighed in relief maybe this would be easier than I thought.

"My son showed me a video of your fight earlier, and I just wanted to make sure you and the female were alright." I said slowly, Felix should be easy to get information about the female from, but not if he knew that was what I was after.

"Oh Aura? Yeah, she's fine. Probably even in better condition than I am, and you can see me. No missing pieces and not a scar on me." he answered with a grin.

"Yes, I _can_ see that. May I ask why? I mean after a fight like that you should be covered in scars." here was where it got tricky, now that I was directly asking Felix for information he could get suspicious and refuse to speak to me.

"Aura never leaves scars. We don't know why, her venom just doesn't scar our flesh. She never scars either, its like she cant. Her venom poisons humans easily enough though, Aro made her try. He wanted to test if she could still turn a human. The whole process worked fine, actually it worked faster than it ever has before. From one bite to the throat, the human turned fully, in under five hours. Aro was amazed, I don't get why it's so amazing, sure it's shocking and all, but how is that going to help us in battle?" I was shocked I was not expecting Felix to be even nearly so helpful.

"Wow, that is an amazing talent, helpful or not. Is that all Aura can do?" I asked, pushing my luck once more and hoping whatever god had created this universe gave me his own luck today. Felix smiled.

"Sorry Doc, what I have told you so far won't give away the big surprise or help you in any way. And no offense but I think I'd like to keep it that way, because I'd rather serve the devil than be in his path. Aro's mean side may be in check most the time, especially around guests, but I think it would be wise for me not to anger him by giving you any help in possibly stopping him from doing what he wants to do." Felix then patted me on the shoulder and added. "If you want to chance Aura giving you more information her room is at the top of the north farthest tower, she should be there now." I frowned after the giant's retreating form, could this be a trap? I had to take the chance, I needed to assess what Aro was planning, and if we had a chance against him with this Aura at his shoulder obeying his every command. I slowly ascended the stairwell of the north most tower; I was in no hurry and I definitely didn't want to startle _this_ vampire. I walked to the top most door and knocked firmly. The doorknob twisted from the inside and opened to reveal the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen, I recognized her from the video; Aura. She was even more breathtaking in person, I swallowed and addressed her in my most gentle voice.

"Aura?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes?" she responded completely calmly. I cleared my throat nervously.

"May I come in?" she opened the door wider and motioned me inside. The room was mostly plain, though the black leather couch was covered in black silk throw pillows. There was not much in the room other than piles and piles of books. Aura sat gracefully on the sofa after closing the door behind me and motioned for me to sit next to her. I sat slowly.

"I'm not going to hurt you Doctor and so would prefer if you didn't regard me like some half trained beast that could attack at any moment." I smiled sheepishly, I couldn't help it the fact that this vampire could see my fear in spite of all my attempts at subterfuge was amazing to me.

"I apologize Aura. I am here because my son showed me a video of you and Felix fighting and I wanted to see how the two of you were recovering. I already talked to Felix and he was fine; he said you would be to but I felt I needed to check just the same."

Aura laughed, the sound was like gently clinking crystal.

"Oh doctor, subtly is not your forte. You are here because you believe that I could be a threat to your family." I stared at her in shock, this would be much more difficult than I thought it would be.

"And are you?" Aura smiled her lips stretching over surprisingly sharp teeth.

"All you need to know doctor is that I am as loyal to my family as you are to yours, and if worse comes to worse I should be the least of your worries; there are far more dangerous beings roaming these halls than I. However I would like to give you the advice to be cautious, you seem like a kind enough vampire but Aro feels the need to have you watched; so if I was you I would walk on eggshells for the entire duration of your stay here. You were invited more because Aro feels threatened by the size of your family than for any other reason, and when Aro feels threatened bad things begin to occur. My advice to you is to keep to yourselves and after the ball to leave this place and never return; split up, Aro would not feel so insecure if you were not always together. Division may be the only thing that can save you now, I don't want to have to fight you or yours." she stared intensely into my eyes; any glint of humor had been drained from her and replaced with a deep intensity that I didn't understand.

"What will Aro do if he feels to threatened?" I asked, knowing the answer but unable to not state the question aloud. Aura wet her lips and looked down for a second before once more meeting my eyes.

"May I ask some questions about your son Edward?" she asked shockingly. I stared at her for a few moments before asking.

"Do these questions come from you or from Aro?"

"From me. I don't understand why but every time I see your son I get the strangest feeling of nostalgia, it's like I know him, but I know for a fact that in all the years I have been a vampire that I have never seen him before." she said in a frustrated voice.

"Well I know that we have never seen you before. At least not as a vampire, what did you look like as a human maybe you saw him then."

"I don't know, I can remember almost nothing of my human life."

"Oh…well we have never met a girl named Aura either. So…"

"My name isn't Aura either. I couldn't remember what my name was so Aro decided to call me Aura. Like a mirage, something that can't be real. Most the other vampires' still call me Alisle when he can't hear; it means lost wanderer. It suites me better."

"You have no memory of what you looked like, no memory of your name, and no memory of your human life? Do you at least remember your transformation?"

"I remember the pain of it, but not who bit me. I woke up to a giant changeling, it tried to feed me animals but when I tried to kill a human it chased me far away from its lands. It chased me for days, snarling the whole way. That is the first memory I have without help, but Aro can search my mind and find tidbits of lost information."

"Wow, what must have happened to you to make you repress your memories so deeply?"

"I don't know. But somehow I know you, you and your entire family. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but we have met and in that time something significant happened to make me remember Edward." she said in a desperate voice; she was demanding answers.

"I don't know what to say, you have a face that no mortal man, yet alone a vampire could forget and I know that as you are I have never seen you. But who knows what you looked like as a human; you could have lived in any of the towns we have stayed in before."

Aura sighed, "I know, but somehow, I have to know how I know you, I have to know what happened."

I nodded, we spent hours discussing what she remembered and what Aro had dug up. The only thing that made any sense was that she had lived in Forks. Not even Aro could get information about that past knowing she lived there immediately before she was changed. Alice had said this vampire seemed familiar to her and Alice had a special connection with Bella, Bella had lived in Forks, Bella had something significant with Edward, Bella's body was never found but was last seen but a Quillette changeling; this all seemed to point to one conclusion but until I was sure, there was no way I could even think this around Edward.

_The night of the Ball_

(Aura)

I, as usual, was the first to arrive in the great hall, which was set up all in cream and gold. I slowly checked the perimeter for anyone hiding to ambush the elders. The orchestra entered next with all their musicians set up in the pit hidden against one of the large walls of the hall. I glanced at the musicians, all vampires, who had been invited from all over the world for their talents, to play for one night. Many of them would have been regarded as musical geniuses if they were still human but as vampires the best they could ever hope for was to be invited to play at a ball hosted by the Volturri, it seemed like such a waste of talent. The orchestra began playing a soft number. Over the last few weeks truck loads of blood had been stolen from blood drive facilities all of it had been frozen and shipped to the castle; now it was being poured into crystal goblets for the guests. Rebecca had arranged tables with white roses and lilies put in vases wrapped in cream silk ribbons. The entire hall was aglow with common white Christmas lights wrapped around each table, over arch ways, and doorframes, and thousands of strands hanging from the ceiling giving the whole room an almost heavenly look. The hall had originally been designed for the marble walls to mirror vampire skin so, small diamonds and clear crystals were lodged amid the smooth marble surface so the very walls reflected the clear lights. The guests had begun entering through the giant white marble double doors which were inlaid with gold and delicately streamed with silk cream sashes and roses made of white lace. The scent of roses filled the air and a goblet of pure blood was placed on the tables in front of every seat. This was going to be a night to remember I thought as I walked towards the guests with a welcoming smile on my face.

(Edward)

I was not looking forward to this ball at all. Ever since I had learned of Bella's death, and even approximately 25 years before then, I had been an unsociable person, and there were going to be thousands of people at this event. But my family would show no mercy, they had all decided amongst themselves that it would be good for me to go to this ball and socialize with other vampires; maybe find a replacement for Bella, I had heard from the minds of both Jasper and Esme, though neither seemed to believe it was possible in spite of their hopes. How right they were, it would be a relief if I could find some sort of replacement for Bella, to fill this aching hole in my chest where my heart used to be; but it wasn't possible, no one could ever replace my love. I glanced at myself in the glass of the tall stand mirror and walked out to my family. This was going to be a long night I thought as I saw them all chattering excitedly in their finery.

(Carlisle)

This was it the moment of truth tonight it was impossible for Edward not to meat Aura, or Alisle as she seemed to prefer, and as soon as they touched I would have my answer. Edward had told me about how when he first touched Bella it felt like an electric shock ran up his arm, and I was sure that if Aura was indeed Bella than the same thing would occur tonight, all I had to do was get them to touch. I was convinced that it would be a simple matter to convince them to dance, which would easily answer all my problems, but now as I entered the great hall I thought maybe it wouldn't' be quite so easy as I searched the crowd for Aura. I finally saw her standing by Aro and the other elders, except for the wives, greeting all the guests off to the side. Of course Aura would be on guard duty tonight. I glanced at Edward and the rest of my family.

"Come on, we have to go and say hello. It's only proper." I said and began leading my whole family towards the elders, I held Esme's hand but I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye making sure he stayed close, this would all be ruined if he strayed off. I was guarding my thoughts from him as well as I could because the second he knew what I was up to he would leave and go hide himself away in our wing. Aura glanced over at me and nodded once as we approached, I smiled and greeted Aro.

"Splendid party my old friend, the hall looks gorgeous." I complimented as he took my hand and my memories, he frowned at me briefly upon registering my thoughts.

"Thank you Carlisle, we have Aura to thank for the beautiful decorations however. This whole set up was her idea and her work, she did this basically all by herself."

"Well you did an amazing job my dear." I said taking her hand and flinching back in shock as I felt her project a thought into my head. 'what are you doing?' she asked in my mind seemingly irritated by my praise. Edward's head jerked up as she invaded my mind and he stared at me in confusion and slight fear. 'you'll see' I thought back hoping she heard my thought and released her hand. The whole thing had lasted only seconds but I was beginning to get paranoid about Edward discovering my plan and it was frustrating. Each of my family members came up in turn and shook the hands of all the Volturri, and their guards who surrounded them. Finally after what seemed like an hour but must have only been a few minutes at most Edward was in front of Aura and then their hands came together for the briefest of moments before they both jerked back as if burned. The electric shock, she _must _be Bella!

(Edward)

I had been concentrating closely on Carlisle's thoughts and those around him to protect, but also mostly because I wanted to know what he was trying to hide from me that he had to guard his thoughts so completely. The whole situation of shaking the elders hands seemed safe enough, Aro for once wasn't scheming, and the guards were simply waiting for orders or a threat so I was mostly relaxed. Until suddenly Carlisle disappeared from my head, his thoughts were just gone. I looked up quickly, startled. Carlisle was shaking hands with the beautiful female vampire. I focused on her to try to see what she was doing, and realized that I couldn't hear her either. It was as if she didn't exist, I had only ever met one person who could do that to me, and she was dead. But this vampire had even blocked Carlisle's mind from me, somehow, for some odd reason. I glanced again at Carlisle to make sure he was alright, he was standing off to the side of the guards and elders waiting for us all to greet them all. He looked impatient for something. I moved along in the line, noticing that I didn't lose anyone else's thoughts when they touched the beautiful vampire and wondering why I still couldn't hear Carlisle. When I got to the beautiful guard from the video I was almost afraid to touch her, what if I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts after this? I gingerly reached out my hand and she curiously reached out hers and then it was an electric current from between our fingertips. It rushed through my entire body and I was sure I could feel my dead heart again, it lasted a second, an hour, I couldn't be sure and then she jerked away with a quiet snarl. She looked at me suspiciously but I could still feel my heart and the heat from where her fingertips had touched mine. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but I could think of nothing. The guard crossed her arms and tucked her hands under her elbows.

"Hello, I'm Aura." she said calmly the way I distantly remember her saying with everyone. I smiled slightly.

"I'm Edward." she nodded, she probably already knew that, and responded.

"Well Edward I hope you enjoy the ball." then she turned slightly to Aro laid her fingertips briefly on his hand and then walked away. Carlisle looked disappointed but still giddily happy at the same time, _I _just wanted to chase after her.

(Aura)

When I had touched Edward Cullen's hand even for those brief few seconds, it had felt like there was some kind of electric shock running through my system. I felt even more like I knew him, that I needed to see him, to hold him. But that didn't make any sense, _none of this_ made any sense what so ever. I didn't know what to, I was going to have to go back into the great hall, but I didn't know how I was supposed to deal with the Cullen boy. I snarled, Carlisle planned this. He looked pleased when Edward touched my hand. Ugh what was I going to do?!

I calmly walked back into the grand hall, Aro was now mingling with the party goers and all the other guards who were with him were now joining in the revelry. I smiled, good now I didn't have to worry about being bothered by Aro anymore at least. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap gently around my waist and turned to see Demetri resting his chin on my shoulder. My smile grew, it was impossible to worry about the oxymoron of familiar strangers and their electric currents with Demetri staring at me.

"So pretty lady may I have this dance?" he asked softly in my ear his hands subtly moving from my upper waist to my hips. I chuckled lightly.

"How could I refuse a request like that?" I felt him smile from where his face was pressed against the side of my throat, he lead me on to the dance floor and spun me around to face him. We waltzed across the dance floor, laughing as we swayed to the music.

(Edward)

I watched Aura as she glided across the dance floor, hanging daintily to Demetri's arm. I had always hated Demetri, from what Carlisle had told me the guy sounded like he was a bit to good at what he did and knew it. I felt the seed of jealousy growing in my heart, it tormented me knowing that this beautiful creature already had someone to hold her through the long sleepless nights. Why could Demetri have a love, but I couldn't? I felt rejected and lonely, yet I still felt more whole than I had in years. It was almost as if Bella was here with me right now, but that was impossible, she was dead. There was no way Aura could be Bella, if she was why would she pull away when she felt the electric current? Besides lots of things change when the transformation into a vampire is complete but not your name, and there would be no reason for Bella to change her name here in Italy, no, she couldn't' be Bella. It just couldn't be possible. But the return of my heart happily denied my logic and practically begged for me to let this gorgeous vampire break it. I sighed well there was nothing for it but to try, maybe she wasn't as close to Demetri as she appeared to be. I walked over to the dancing couple and demanding tapped Demetri on the shoulder. He stopped and turned to me, annoyed.

"What Cullen?" he asked snappishly.

"May I cut in?" His lips curled up into a snarl and he glared at me.

"Demetri its ok." Aura said gently putting her hand on his chest to stop him. I felt the jealously course through me in a wave. Demetri looked at her for a few a minutes nodded once and headed dignifiedly off the dance floor. I held out my hand for Aura to grasp so we could begin waltzing. She hesitated for a moment looking askance at my outstretched hand then gingerly grasped it in her own. The electric shock was just as strong as before, it was just more expected this time. I pulled her close, feeling more alive than I had in 25 years and placed my hand on the small of her back. Just as close as we were we fit together perfectly, as if we were made only for each other. Aura looked awkward but completely content at the same time. I felt I had to say something, anything to break the tension, so I blurted out the first thing to come to mind. "You know you remind me of someone." I said in a rush. She glanced at me curiously.

"Really? Who?" she asked in response.

"Someone I loved very much, I thought she had died but now I'm not so sure."

"You think I am your lost, possibly dead love? I think you might just have an overactive imagination." she said cynically.

"Well is it possible that you are? You have been looking at me like you remembered me all night, or is that just my _over active imagination _as well?" I asked, slightly angered.

"I don't dent that you seem very similar to me, as if maybe I knew you when I was human and just can't remember. But even with my odd amnesia forgetting the _love of my life_ seems a little far fetched, don't you think?" she said sounding more doubtful.

"What do you mean odd amnesia?" I asked ignoring her question, I needed proof that she was who I thought she was before I said yes or no to that question.

"I can't remember basically any of my human life. I can't even remember my name from when I was human. I don't know who I am." she said sadly. It almost broke my heart, but at the same time it gave me hope, if she couldn't remember then maybe she was my Bella.

"Then how do you know that I wasn't the love of your life when you were human?" I asked.

"Because I already told you, the love of my life seems like the kind of thing I would remember. And if I'm already in love with someone then how would I be able to fall in love with someone else? Which I am." she replied.

"Oh you're in love with someone else? So you won't even give me the chance to prove that when you were human I was the love of your life? Who else are you in love with?" I asked the jealousy rising again. We still glided across the dance floor, perfectly in rhythm.

"Not that it's any of your business but I happen to be in love with the vampire you stepped in on. Demetri is perfect for me, he's everything I want in a guy and more. And you can't ever prove that I was in love with you, because I can't remember and you can't remind me." and as she said this she pulled away from me and glided off the dance floor to go find _Demetri_. When I got my hands on that guy he would burn!

Authors Note: Well that's it for now because it is 4 o'clock in the morning and I think Aura's point of view will be a good way to start the next chapter. Oh and the Demetri/Aura relationship thing is important, don't kill me for it this is still a Bella/Edward fanfic. Well tell me what you think, press the random green kinda floating review button and state your opinion. J next chapter will come faster I swear.


End file.
